Wait For You
by GatesofShadows91
Summary: Leto (a.k.a Fenris) lived in Lothering hiding from his former master for years, until now. Carver was away fighting the darkspawn at Ostagar unaware of the events happening back home. How will he cope with the loss of his partner? And the secret his sister holds? What will Hawke and Carver have to sacrifice to get the elf back? sequel to Thing For You.


A/N: This is the sequel to my story 'Thing For You' www. fanfiction s/8614327/1/Thing-For-You but it can be read **without** it but feel free to check it out (it's fairly short) if you like to know a bit more of the backstory.. :)

Sebastian/Hawke & (unrequited)Anders/Carver later on...

This has a kind of 'complex' plot so bare with me there may be a bit of a gap between chapters. Apologies in advance.

_Disclaimer: BioWare own everything! I'm just playing in their dragon and darkspawn-filled sandbox 8)_

* * *

**Prologue.**

The sky was blood red behind dark clouds. Lightning slashed at the sky and thunder boomed angrily above. The darkspawn hoard could just be heard carving a path of destruction through the surrounding forest. The boom of trees colliding with the earth reached the ears of King Cailan's army and the Wardens.

The Grey Warden mage, Anders rested a hand on the raven-haired warrior's shoulder, "Carver?"  
Hearing his name snagged Carver's attention from the enemy approaching in the distance. The younger man turned; fear evident in his crystal blue eyes. Anders knew the fear Carver felt was for his family and his lover more than for himself. The warrior could hold his own in battle with his Berserk abilities matched with his skill with a great-sword. But the fact that his family was out of his reach and he possibly wouldn't be able to ever see their faces again if the darkspawn hoard overpowered the army.

_Lothering wouldn't stand a chance! _Carver thought grimly. The small farming village where he had grown up in would be crushed by these foul creatures in the blink of an eye_._

"If we don't make it through this –" The mages began nervously toeing the dirt with his boot "I just... I wanna say it has been an honour fighting at your side and earning your friendship."

Carver wasn't sure what to say to that so he simply nodded and the silence hung over them again.

It had taken the better part of two years that they had been in the army for their friendship to build to a level where they could talk in a civilized manner without the help of (a lot of) ale. After growing up in a family full of mages and his partner having been tortured by the Magisters in Tevinter Caver wasn't a fan of magic. Anders had earned a certain kind of respect after the countless times the mage healed wounds, fixed the broken bones of his brothers-in-arms and war hounds alike without asking for anything in return.

"I'm sorry I intruded on your wedding" Anders blurted out, realizing he hadn't yet formally apologized for that and he may not get another chance to. "I hope the magic I put into your rings was a good enough gift. If I had known– I would've–"

"Don't sweat it, mate." Carver brought his hand up to clap the mage's shoulder. "It's perfect,_ Anders_." He admired the ruby ring on his left hand for a moment, and looked back into the hazel eyes of the warden. "Truly. I could never thank you enough."

Anders pulled the raven haired man into a tight embrace, not bothered by the armour that poked into him through his robes. This _could be_ the last time they would see each other alive, and the mage was all for hugs whenever there was the opportunity for one. "Maker watch over you, Carver" the mage said softly over his friends shoulder before the younger of the two men stepped back, nodding solemnly.

Similar scenes were playing out all over Ostagar. Warriors, archers, and rogues of every race said their goodbyes and prayed to whichever Gods or Guardians they believed in.

The duo walked side by side towards the edge of the high hill, looking down the men and Mabari on the front lines shifting and bracing themselves for battle.

Thick plumes of black smoke rose up from the scattered fires the creatures had set on their way.

_Why did King Cailan think it a good idea to put me up here? There's little defence set up here if the darkspawn smell us and get up close and personal - we're done for. _Carver directed his plea to the sky: "Maker watch over us _all_"

The hoard picked up their speed. Trees groaned and boomed as they were shoved aside by furious ogres.

Blue orbs trained on the top of the Tower of Ishal waiting for the beacon to be lit to signal their allies in Loghain's army to move into the battle. Alistair and the newest Grey Warden recruit, a female noble from Highever had been assigned that task much to their dismay of missing out on the action.

"We are not dying here today, Sparkles." Carver promised, his hand wrapping around the hilt of his blade _Grace-Maker_. "Not today."

Anders chuckled at the nickname that the swordsman had given him when they started to forge a friendship. He pulled his staff from his back and sighed heavily not really believing they would come out of this battle in one piece just because Carver wished it so.

The hoard was closing in. _The beacon should be lit by now… _Anders' teeth worried into his bottom lip. _What if some darkspawn had somehow gotten ahead of the hoard and attacked and killed the two warden?_

Carver cast his eyes over the army on the field about to charge into their death. There was a sea of darkspawn as far as the eye could see.

The screeches, howls and the thundering of footsteps of these foul creatures growing in volume as they broke through into the clearing, charging towards the army. The battle had already started when flames burst through the top of the Tower of Ishal.

The archers that lined the main gates of Ostagar were given the command to send their flaming arrows upon the incoming wave of Darkspawn. The war hounds were sent out next. They ran fearlessly at the enemy, knocking them down and tearing out their throats

The clash of steel and the blood-curdling cries of both man and darkspawn filled the air as the two forces collided.

"Archers!" Carver called, the bowmen behind him drew back and set a second wave of flaming arrows down upon the enemy. The darkspawn continued to charge at them not breaking their pace even though most had multiple arrows in them and some were on fire.

The soldiers and war hounds behind him started to make their way down the hill and took down a dozen darkspawn each before falling. Carver felt a bubble of pride at how well these men he'd helped to train were fighting. That feeling soon popped when he noticed Logain's men quitting the field. The reality of the army being overwhelmed and this battle turning into a massacre hit him like a war hammer to the gut.

"We _have_ to run!" Carver said urgently tugging hard at Anders' robes forcing the blonde to look at him. "I have to get to my family – to Leto – They need to know. They _need _to get out." Carver took one last look at the chaos of the battle playing out before him – A flaming boulder smashed through a wall crushing the army and darkspawn below as the large stone pieces fell away and the smaller pieces came hurtling towards them.

"_Shit_!" He hissed ducking out of the way of an incoming chunk of stone. His heart hammering adrenalin into his veins as he pushed at Anders' back urgently, "Go_! Go_!"

They moved through the line of archers, jumped over a barricade and with haste headed towards the horse pen near the gate to the Korcari Wilds. Anders cast a spell to calm the healthiest looking one of them and Carver qiuckly tied a length of rope to each side of the halter to create a make shift bridal to steer the creature with. He used an upturned create to get himself up onto the horses' bare back.

Anders swallowed his fear of horses as the warrior assured him he would be fine and offered a hand down him, helping the mage up so he sat behind him. "Blast the gate to the pen open," he ordered, "These horses deserve the chance to run as much as we do."

Anders summoned a large stone fist that took down the fence and the gate to the Wilds behind it splintering the wood into a zillion pieces. The animals around them made a collective startled noise before they all headed towards the exit.

Thunder boomed overhead the sky opened up showering them with heavy rain.

"Hold on." The swordsman instructed over his shoulder before he lent forward and kicked the horse into gear.

The Healer hardly had a chance to wrap his arms securely around the younger man's waist before the horse below them lurched forward into a gallop following the lead of its kin and moving swiftly towards the Wilds.


End file.
